


Titleless TakaBan PWP

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Series, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Bansai moans Takasugi's name in his sleep... Takasugi can't just watch.





	Titleless TakaBan PWP

**Author's Note:**

> You can see by the title that I'm already lost, right? Right. Anyway, enjoy this piece of porn, if possible.

Shinsuke wasn’t as connected to music as Bansai was. He could, however, appreciate pleasant sounds when he heard them, and between all the sounds he would consider pleasant, he could easily pick a favorite: his name escaping Bansai’s lips as half a whisper, half a moan. Takasugi loved that sound more than any other, and hearing it right in the morning was enough to fire him up.

And it persisted. Bansai repeated his name a few more times. A little louder, a little quieter. Shinsuke watched as the man squirmed in his sleep, seemingly hot and bothered. His eyes went down his body, scanning his movements, stopping right between his legs where Shinsuke could see a bulge underneath the sheets, trying to escape from the constricting fabric of Bansai’s underwear.

Bansai’s hips moved restlessly, rocking upwards. Shinsuke smirked, picturing inside his head many versions of what Bansai could be dreaming about, every one of them making him more aroused as he thought. He wished he could enter Bansai’s dreams, that he could transfer his mind to the Shinsuke inside Bansai’s head so he could be the one to make Bansai say his name. How silly it was to feel jealous of his own self as he was in Bansai’s unconscious mind, but he couldn’t help it.

He finally decided to take action when Bansai’s words changed from his name to a whisper. _I’m coming_.

“No, not yet,” Shinsuke whispered. He moved closer to the other’s body and his hand quickly made its way to under the covers and inside Bansai’s boxers. He grabbed the hard shaft hidden in there, freeing it from its hideout and tightened his grip around the base, not enough to hurt, but enough to stop Bansai from reaching his climax.

Bansai gasped and Shinsuke could hear his voice faltering. _Please_. Shinsuke smirked again as he heard that word. That was his second favorite sound.

Shinsuke loosened his grip around the other and heard a sigh in response.

“Soon,” he said.

Shinsuke slowly started to move his hand, reaching the tip of Bansai’s cock with his thumb to spread the pre-cum from there, making it easier to stroke the length. He started to give it superficial, loose strokes, as if touching something that could break if he was too rough. Shinsuke could see that Bansai was unsatisfied with those lame strokes as he thrust into Shinsuke’s fist with his hips, making frustrated noises which Shinsuke was delighted to hear.

He tightened his grip just a little, just enough for Bansai to feel it. Bansai moaned his name again, a little louder this time. It didn’t pass unnoticed by Shinsuke that despite still not being too loud, Bansai was making more sounds than usual. Probably being asleep was what made him get rid of his inhibitions and shame of being noisy, and Shinsuke could only bask in the sound of his voice, enjoying every little groan.

He started to stroke a little faster from base to tip, he wanted to leave Bansai on the edge again, just so he could stop again and start from the beginning. He loved to torture him like that.

But it was getting difficult to ignore his own painfully hard erection and give all his attention to his partner, and Shinsuke noticed he was almost rutting onto Bansai’s thigh. He briefly considered sitting up on Bansai’s thighs so he could jerk himself off along with Bansai, but he brushed that thought away, thinking that wasn’t something nice to do with someone asleep. It would feel like he was taking advantage of him, and that wasn’t what he wanted.

Feeling his cheeks heating, he quickly analyzed the situation and thought of a fitting idea to continue what he was doing.

Shinsuke moved to under the covers, positioning himself between Bansai’s legs and started to suck him off. He sucked lightly on the head and then gave it a stronger suck that made Bansai moan loudly. Shinsuke felt his own cock throbbing and resisted the urge to touch himself, trying to focus solely on the task at hand. He put as much of Bansai’s cock as he could into his mouth and sucked again.

“Shinsuke…” he heard again.

Soon he felt Bansai’s hand on his hair, but he didn’t let that disturb him, and put Bansai’s cock deeper into his mouth, swallowing it.

“What are you doing?” Bansai said between moans.

Shinsuke stopped what he was doing just to reply.

“Saying good morning.”

“What an interesting way to say that.”

“I can stop if you’d like,” he teased.

“Oh, please, don’t.”

Shinsuke licked his lips and restarted the blowjob.

Unfortunately an awaken Bansai wasn’t nearly as noisy, and his sounds were limited to gasps and sighs, with Shinsuke’s name being repeated a couple times in between. After having the noisier version of his lover Shinsuke wasn’t satisfied with only that, and decided he had to play even dirtier.

He quickly stopped what he was doing again and put two of his own fingers in his mouth, soaking them with saliva. Once they were wet enough, he slipped both of them inside Bansai’s entrance yanking a loud moan from the man, and started moving them slowly.

“Shinsuke…! That’s cheating…!” Bansai said.

Shinsuke smirked and put the head of Bansai’s cock back inside his mouth without stopping moving his fingers inside him.

Bansai bent his legs upwards to make it easier for Shinsuke to move his fingers inside him, and bit his bottom lip trying to keep quiet. The fear that someone might hear them always present in his mind, keeping himself from being noisy. But getting head and being fingered right in the morning didn’t make it easy for him to keep his mouth shut.

Shinsuke sucked harder on the head of his cock and at the same time he curled his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate, and Bansai had to bite on his arm to avoid moaning too loudly. Once again he was really close, and he hoped Shinsuke would let him come this time.

“Shinsuke, please,” he begged, his voice being muffled by his arms still covering his mouth.

Shinsuke briefly considered letting him come this time, but an idea popped up in his mind and he stopped again and raised his head, letting Bansai’s cock slip out of his mouth once more.

“How about we do something else instead?”

Bansai groaned in frustration when once again he was stopped from climaxing, but asked.

“Like what?”

“You’re welcoming my fingers inside you so willingly… Would you like me to fuck you, Bansai?” Shinsuke asked, with his mouth close enough to Bansai’s cock for him to feel the warmth of his breath on his skin.

Bansai didn’t think before replying.

“Yes,” he said. “Fuck me, Shinsuke.”

Shinsuke’s grin grew wider and he stood on his knees in a way Bansai could see him clearly at first, but soon he moved to get the lubricant that was lying somewhere next to the futon. He grabbed it and poured a generous amount on his hand, before going back to kneel between Bansai’s legs.

Bansai was already waiting with his legs bent over and spread. His cock was so hard it almost touched his belly and he was gripping the sheets, controlling himself to not start masturbating to finally get rid of the pent up frustration.

Shinsuke inserted two lubed digits inside his hole, slipping inside easily, and started moving them rhythmically. He didn’t take too long stretching him before adding a third finger, continuing the movements. He avoided pressing against Bansai’s prostate and could hear his unsatisfied groans, but he kept moving for a couple of minutes, until he thought it was enough and removed his fingers.

Shinsuke poured more lube on his hand and applied to his erection. He was finally going to get the so awaited relief. His cock was so hard and red it almost hurt, he couldn’t wait any other second to feel it inside Bansai.

When he penetrated him, he was rough, and managed to yank another loud moan from Bansai right in the first trust, almost making him come on the spot. He continued moving fast, holding tightly onto Bansai’s spread thighs while moving his hips, taking his cock almost completely out of Bansai’s entrance before shoving it deep inside again as hardly as possible.

Bansai tried to keep his composure but it was getting more and more difficult and he kept letting a few moans out even as he gritted his teeth. He started to move his hips against Shinsuke’s just as fast, and the sound of their bodies hitting each other every time Shinsuke cock was shoved into him was loud.

“I’m so close, Shinsuke…” Bansai said in between moans. He could feel the heat building up for the third time that morning—the second since he woke up—and he knew he was about to cum really hard.

“So—am I…” Shinsuke replied with difficulty without stopping moving.

Bansai was the first one to come, semen being shot so hard from his dick it ended up all over his chest and jaw. Shinsuke didn’t take long after, burying his cock deep inside Bansai as he spilled his seed, his head being thrown backwards and his eyes closing as he moaned in bliss.

Shinsuke fell on top of Bansai, still inside him, as both of them breathed with difficulty. It took a few minutes for Shinsuke to move, pull his cock out of Bansai’s hole and fall lying by his side, his breath still labored.

Bansai was the first one to talk.

“You sure woke up in a nice mood today, I daresay.”

Shinsuke chuckled.

“Your fault. You were moaning my name in your sleep.”

Bansai felt more heat rising to his face, but he was already too red due to the previous activities to actually blush. He couldn’t remember the dream, probably because he woke up too suddenly with Shinsuke’s lips around his cock.

“How about we continue this in the shower?” Shinsuke spoke up again.

“ _Continue_? Aren’t you done yet?” Bansai replied, smirking.

“I have barely started.”


End file.
